Death Hunters
Hunters of old and of new all kill in order to survive. Some kill other animals, and take their breath so they may live other day. Others take to eating the plants that grow, so they themselves may grow. All things die eventually, whether they are killed by time, disease, or a fatal wound. Deity Role Morita, the patron god of hunting and death, is said to send challenges upon a wolf in order to make them stronger. Sometimes it comes in the form of a harsh storms or illnesses of unknown origins. In the end only those with the will to survive will live through these countless tests and trials. Physical Description Morita has been described as many frightening things. One account says that Morita appears as a bald bear, but the bear itself had fur the color of midnight black and ghost white eyes. A different claim was that Morita is seen as a wolf that had glowing, pure white fur and blood red eyes. These are but two known forms that Morita has used in the past. Practices & Beliefs Followers of Morita understand that each breath a wolf takes is one away from a different life. Death is a constant cycle of taking other's lives. Hunting thus takes two meanings to wolves that understand death in this way: hunt for food, and hunt for your days to continue. Hunters must give thanks to the lives their end, for that loss of life helps continue the lives of others Individuals may practice their devotion to Morita in different ways, but the core philosophy is the same. Worship & Rituals Rituals done in the name of Morita vary from pack to pack. Plight of the Young In order to make sure the pack is strong, pups at the age of 3 or 4 months are sent into the woods. If the pups mange to find their way back before they are killed, they are deemed strong enough to remain in the pack. This trial ends up leaving a lot of pups without siblings. This is mostly done when a pack is over populated or dealing with starvation, as it helps wean numbers until food is more plentiful. Rite of the Dead Depending how a wolf dies, they are either left to rot or they are buried with a kill in order to continue to hunt after death. The former is considered the most disgraceful thing, because if a wolf does not die by the hunt they were unworthy to live to begin with. Rule of Healing There is no healing another wolf in a pack. If a wolf cannot survive on their own, then they are not fit to live. Thus healers are frowned upon in a pack that follows Morita. Even though usually there is a healer in the pack anyways, they are not spoken about. If a wolf is healed, it is done in secret. This happens in packs that view receiving help from others as a sign of weakness. Wolves that need help from others are not fit to live. Joining the Religion Those that worship Morita do not actively seek out recruits. Anyone that wishes to follow the way of the hunt may do so. Related *Home *Sverige *Groups Category:Groups